I dOn T BeLieVe
by MerodeaLuna7
Summary: Lily es diferente, no tiene muchos amigos. lo que no sabe es que James Potter comparte uno de sus intereses ¿cuál será?


Hola!! Mil gracias a quienes me dejaron review en mi otro fic "Necesitamos una charla". Esto no es continuación. Es un L/J que no se si dejaré en one-shot o si haré otros capítulos, todo depende de si les gusta o no :p

**I don't believe this day.**

_14 de febrero, día de los enamorados._

Lily no sabía por que hacían tanto alboroto. Era nada más un día tonto donde parejas tontas se tomaban de las manos y se paseaban por todo Hogwarts como diciéndole que ellos si tenían a alguien especial... menos ella.

Se sentía un poco sola en la habitación de las chicas de sexto grado, pues todas las chicas se habían ido a una cita especial de ese día con algún tonto que se sentía sumamente afortunado por salir con una de ellas.

No es que le importara estar sola, estaba más que acostumbrada, pues no tenía muchas amigas en el colegio. ¿La razón? Ella era demasiado inteligente.

Para la mala suerte de Lily, a su generación en la casa Gryffindor, no se podría decir que fueran lo que se dice "normales", aunque para los demás, ella era la rara. Pero no hablamos de todos, si no simplemente de las chicas.

La mayor parte de las chicas de Hogwarts le tenía una gran envidia, pues no hace mucho, que ella era asediada por uno de los galanes del colegio: James Potter.

Suspiró cansinamente antes de bajar a la sala común, ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de cambiarse el pijama, pues a estas alturas ya todos estarían en Hogsmeade.

-¿Qué tal pelirroja?- preguntó James a Lily cuando se sentó, sin darse cuenta, en el mismo sillón que él frente a la chimenea.

La colorina simplemente le lanzón una mirada de indiferencia y siguió mirando a la nada.

Mientras tanto, James ya no se pudo volver a concentrar en el libro de transformaciones que leía ya por enésima vez.

Sin pensarlo, Lily dijo indiferente:

-¿no deberías estar en Hogsmeade con alguna chica?

-claro que no- contestó James algo sorprendido por la pregunta- hoy es 14 de febrero, el día más molesto del año.

O.o eres la primera persona a parte de mí que escucho decir eso – dijo Lily con ojos desorbitados.

James rió.

es que siempre he dicho que no se por qué se empeñan en celebrar este día, si no es necesario tener un pretexto para decirles a tus seres queridos que los aprecias, etc., etc.…

¿y los demás piensan igual?- preguntó Lily todavía sin podérselo creer. Tal vez estaba pareciendo algo entrometida…

jaja si, pero para Sirius es una excusa para conseguir ligues, así que…

al menos me alegra saber que no eres un tonto completamente- dijo Lily riendo un poco.

Lo tomaré como un cumplido señorita Evans- dijo el chico en broma haciendo una reverencia bastante mala.

Lily pensó que tal vez el tipo podía llegar a ser simpático, y no un idiota como siempre había creído, o más bien como él siempre le había dado a entender.

Estuvieron la mayor parte de la mañana sobre alguna que otra cosa sin sentido, Lily se divirtió especialmente con las ideas de James para dejar a Slughorn encerrado en el baño como les volviera a dejar otra redacción de dos metros.

por Dios- exclamó Lily viendo la hora- ya casi son las doce y no me he quitado el pijama.

James rió. Le gustaba que Lily fuera así de autentica, no como las otras chicas que no les importaba más que caerle bien a los demás.

anda, ve a cambiarte y vamos a la cocinas por algo de comer, por que de seguro tampoco has desayunado- le dijo.

bien, bajo en unos minutos- contestó Lily sonriente.

Así que fue a su habitación, y cuando iba subiendo las escaleras no pudo evitar sentirse un poco rara, y es que no era lo de menos, acababa de entablar una conversación, una agradable conversación con el chico que la molestaba desde primer año. Era extraño no haber acabado casi tratando de matar al chico…

De pronto pensó en él, y sintió cientos de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, sólo que ella lo achacó al hecho de que comenzaba a tener hambre.

♥LJ ♥LJ ♥LJ ♥LJ ♥LJ ♥LJ ♥LJ ♥LJ ♥LJ

James la vio perderse en las escaleras que conducían hacia el dormitorio de las chicas y suspiró.

Al menos esta vez no estaba metiendo la pata, y ¡hasta se estaban llevando bien! Eso ya era un gran a avance, y más el que sutilmente había aceptado tener una cita con él, claro que al parecer ella no estaba enterada.

Rió para sus adentros. Tal vez en algún momento pondría el grito en el cielo y se daría cuenta.

Quince minutos después Lily bajó ya vestida y con el cabello mojado.

eres rápida- se sorprendió James al verla en tan poco tiempo.

Es por lo único que doy gracias a tener compañeras obsesionadas con la belleza. Tengo que ser rápida por las mañanas antes de que se levanten.

Ambos rieron y salieron por el agujero del retrato para ir a comer algo a las cocinas.

Después de todo, el 14 de febrero también era el día de la amistad…

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Bien, dejen sus comentarios, ya se que no es la gran cosa jeje es que la inspiración me abandonó de súbito.

Nos leemos!!!

Reviews!!!


End file.
